


Too Far Gone

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Inspired by Hamlet, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Something isn't right with Blaise, and everyone can see it but him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Before the Spring Snaps: The Classics





	Too Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [BTSS2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BTSS2020) collection. 



> Thank you to my beta for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. I also don't claim any ownership to Hamlet which serves as inspiration for this piece. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hamlet and Ophelia (Hamlet)

His lips skimmed her neck, kissing and teasing her. Hermione moaned softly, her body wanting more from him. “Blaise,” she moaned, her hands reaching out and tangling themselves in his hair. 

“You’re so lovely,” he whispered, nipping at her neck. His hands skimmed lower, slipping beneath the waistband. 

“Stop,” she murmured, freezing slightly. “You know I’m not ready.”

Blaise paused, removing his hand. “Sorry, love,” he said, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Heat of the moment,” he offered as a way of apologies.

Hermione nodded. “No, no, it’s fine,” she assured him. “I just… I want to wait until marriage.”

“You know I’m going to marry you,” Blaise said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“Words are just words, Blaise,” Hermione said, giving him a look. “I need actions.”

“I’m trying to show you just how much I love you now,” Blaise pointed out.

“A ring, Blaise, I’m talking about a ring,” Hermione said. Time and time again, Ron and Harry had suggested that Blaise wasn’t serious in his intentions towards her, but she pushed their worries aside. But then, in moments like this, where Blaise was more interested in the physical aspect of their relationship more than anything else, she wondered if maybe they were right.

“I’m going to get you a ring,” Blaise promised. “When the time is right.”

Somehow, his words felt hollow. “I should get going,” Hermione said, standing from the sofa. “I’ll see you later, Blaise.”

“I love you,” he murmured, taking her hand and pulling her in for a kiss.   
Hermione kissed him back, but she couldn’t shake the doubts in the back of her mind.

* * *

“He’s using you,” Ron said, taking a sip of his Butterbeer. “I’m sorry, Hermione, but he’s definitely using you.”

Hermione stared down at the froth of her own Butterbeer. “He wants to marry me.”

“Then why hasn’t he proposed?” Ron asked, looking at her. “There’s literally nothing holding him back. It’s not like he doesn’t have a job… Or that he’s worried about if his family approves. He hasn’t seen his mother in months.”

“I don’t know,” Hermione said quietly. “I just… I love him, you know? And I know he loves me. It’s just lately…”

Harry reached across the table and covered her hand with his. “Hermione, you know I love you… But I think Ron’s right. Blaise is just using you, and as soon as you sleep with him, he’ll leave.”

Hermione bit her lower lip, feeling her heart start to break. 

“You need to end things with him,” Harry said, looking Hermione in the eye. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Hermione nodded, knowing that Harry was right.

“I will.”

* * *

Hermione’s hands shook as she wrote the letter. She hated to end things with Blaise this way, but she knew that if she saw him in person, she would falter in her resolve. 

Blaise could be charming, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he charmed her out of her own knickers.

Looking down, she read what she had written so far. 

_Dear Blaise,_

_I hope my letter finds you well. I’m so sorry, but I’ve been thinking a lot lately, Blaise, and I don’t think things are going to work out between us. I think the two of us are just too different, and I’m not the type of person you want me to be. I hate to end things this way, but I just can’t face you right now, Blaise._

_I wish you the best.  
Hermione. Xx_

Taking a deep breath, she called her owl. Attaching the letter to his leg, she watched as he took off into the night.

Her heart was breaking, but she knew it was for the best… Things just wouldn’t work out between them. Blaise was all talk, no action. He was never going to propose to her; she could see that now.

* * *

“Hermione, wake up,” someone said, shaking her.

Groggily, Hermione opened her eyes. She assumed it was Ron or Harry since those were the only two people she lived with: however, when she opened her eyes, she saw Blaise staring at her.

She screamed, bolting upright in bed. “Blaise?!” she shouted, looking at him warily. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing here?”

“I had to see you,” he said, looking at her. “I’ve missed you, so much, Hermione… You don’t know how much I’ve missed you.”

Blaise looked terrible - as if he hadn’t slept in days. His appearance was dishevelled, and she wondered if he had been drinking. “You need to leave, Blaise.”

“Please,” he said, dropping to his knees in a begging position. “Hermione, I need you back… If you want a ring, I’ll get one.”

“Blaise, it’s the middle of the night, and you’ve broken into my home, you need to leave,” Hermione said firmly, slipping out of her bed. 

Blaise stood, reaching for her.

Hermione slipped past him, running into the hallway and right into Harry. Ron was standing a few feet behind him. 

“Hermione, I heard you scream, what’s going on?” Harry asked, taking in her frazzled appearance. Looking into her room, he saw Blaise standing there. “Ron,” he said, over his shoulder. 

Nodding, Ron stepped around him. “Come on, Blaise, I’m taking you in.” 

Blaise went to Disapparate, but Ron stopped him. Grabbing hold of Blaise, Ron disapparated them both with a pop.

“Where are they going?” Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

“So, we’ve got a few reports that Blaise has been acting… strange,” Harry admitted. “Before the two of you ended things, of course.”

“Reports from who?” Hermione asked. Heading into her bedroom, she grabbed her wand and began to cast additional wards on her room. “We’ll need to re-strengthen the wards around Grimmauld Place,” she added.

“His mother’s returned from Italy,” Harry said. “She’s the one that’s been concerned about his mental health.”

Hermione’s lower lip shook. “Did I make things worse by ending things with him? He seemed… unwell, Harry.”

“Ron took him to St. Mungo’s… They should be able to help him there,” was Harry’s response. 

Hermione nodded, lost in her thoughts. Closing her eyes, she hoped that Blaise was okay.

* * *

A week passed since the Blaise incident, and Hermione finally felt like things were going back to normal. Work had been good, Ron and Harry had been good, and she was starting to feel good about how things were progressing.

The mail came, and sure enough, there was a letter addressed to her. Opening it, she saw that it was from Blaise.

“Is it from him?” Ron asked. 

Hermione nodded.

_Hermione,_

_I’m sorry I broke in the other night… I haven’t been okay since we’ve ended things. I miss you. More than I can put into words. Can you please give me another chance?_

_I love you, so, so much.  
Blaise xx_

Closing the letter, Hermione worried her lower lip. “I think I might go visit him.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Ron asked between bites of his breakfast.

“I just need to give him some closure, I think,” Hermione said. “Explain to him in person that we’re done, for good.”

“I can come with you,” he offered.

“Nah,” Hermione assured him. “It’ll be fine.” She glanced at the clock. “Actually, I’ll swing by his flat now, I think.” 

“Be careful,” Ron said.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. Finishing up her breakfast, she quickly got her things together and then Disapparated to Blaise’s flat. Once there, she knocked on the door.

He opened it, eyes wide when he saw her. He looked tired, still, the circles under his eyes quite visible. “Hermione?” he asked as if he couldn’t believe she was standing in front of him.

“Hi, Blaise, do you mind if I come in?” Hermione asked. 

“I’m so glad you changed your mind,” Blaise said, closing the door behind her.

Hermione froze. “Oh, Blaise, I’m sorry, but I didn’t change my mind.”

He looked at her warily. “You didn’t?”

“No,” Hermione shook her head. She took a step towards him. “I know you’re going through something right now, which is why I came over. I’m here for you, and I’ll support you with whatever this is, but we’re not getting back together.”

Blaise’s hands clenched into fists at his side. “Then why are you here?”

“Because I can see you’re not well, Blaise!” Hermione countered. “Something isn’t right, and I want to help.”

“Then be with me,” he said, taking a step towards her. 

“I can’t,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “Blaise, I didn’t come here to fight, I just wanted-”

“To what? Rub it in my face that you’re perfect?” Blaise spat angrily, his eyes narrowing. “What do you want from me, Hermione? Do you want a ring? Because I’ll get one if that’s what it takes to keep you by my side.”

“Blaise, stop,” Hermione said quietly. “You need to calm down.”

“None of this would have happened if you had just slept with me!” he shouted.

Hermione froze, looking at him in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“Everything has just gone to shite since then, and I can’t help but wonder if you ever even loved me!” 

“Blaise, how can you even say that?” Hermione said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. “Whatever is going on isn’t my fault, and us sleeping together certainly wouldn’t have fixed it.”

“Are you sleeping with Weasley?” Blaise asked, stepping towards her. 

Hermione shook her head. “I didn’t come here to fight with you, Blaise. I’m leaving.” Turning, she left his flat and Disapparated before he could shout another word.

* * *

Blaise was seeing red by the time Hermione left his apartment. He didn’t understand why she didn’t want to be with him… He didn’t understand where he had gone wrong. 

Turning, he Disapparated to his family home. Hopefully, his mother would be able to shed some light on what was going on.

Appearing in the foyer, he looked around. “Mother?” he called out. Heading towards the foyer, he froze when he heard a male voice. Immediately, he thought it was his mother’s latest ex-husband, whom she had made clear that she didn’t want to see. 

Entering the foyer, he pulled his wand, and before he realised what he was doing, the curse slipped from his lips. “ _Avada kedavra_.”

He watched as the curse hit its mark, but it wasn’t his mother’s ex… It was Harry Potter.

Blaise felt the ground give out beneath him. He fell to his knees, realising that he had just murdered Harry Potter.

“Blaise, what have you done?” his mother asked in horror, coming into the room.

“I… I thought it was…” he could barely form words.

“Blaise,” his mother shook him. “Blaise, you have to get rid of the body… He can’t be found here.”

Blaise shook his head. “It’s too late, mother… Weasley will have known he was here.”

“You have to run,” she said, pulling him to his feet. “Leave, Blaise, go!” She pushed him from the foyer, urging him to leave.

Blaise’s body shook as he tried to make sense of what was going on… All he could feel was this rage, and it was consuming him.

* * *

A week passed, and Hermione was inconsolable. The loss of Harry had hit her harder than anyone had anticipated. Ron was trying to be strong for her, but he was also mourning the death of Harry. 

“Hermione, love, you need to get out of this room,” Ron said, joining Hermione on the bed. Since Harry’s death, she had refused to leave Harry’s room. She took to sleeping in his bed, but she was barely eating or functioning.

“I can’t,” she whispered. “Harry’s gone, Ron... And it’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ron assured her. 

“It is,” Hermione mourned. “I’m the reason that Blaise is unhinged.”

“No, there’s more to it,” Ron assured her. “The Mind Healers at St. Mungo’s admitted he shouldn’t have been released so early.”

“Harry’s gone,” Hermione choked.

Ron rubbed her back in a soothing motion as she succumbed to her grief once more.

No one had seen Blaise since the incident, but the Aurors knew that he was guilty of the crime. Seeing what Blaise had reduced Hermione to, Ron vowed revenge. He would find Blaise, and he would make him pay for what he did to both Harry and Hermione.

* * *

“Blaise, I have news,” his mother said, entering the small Muggle apartment that Blaise had been hiding out in.

“Oh?” Blaise asked, looking at her eagerly. “Did the Aurors give up their search?”

His mother shook her head, and Blaise felt stupid for even asking that. The _great_ Harry Potter was dead - of course, they weren’t going to give up looking for his killer.

“It’s about the Granger girl.”

“Hermione?” Blaise immediately perked up. “Has she asked about me?”

“She’s dead,” his mother said quietly. “I know she was important to you, Blaise, I’m sorry.”

“How did she die?” Blaise asked, his anger surging through him. 

“Poison.” She paused. “They are unsure if it was intentional or if she took her own life.”

Blaise let out a tortured noise. Hermione was gone… His only love was gone.

* * *

Days passed, or it might have been weeks… Blaise wasn’t sure which. Since his mother told him of Hermione’s passing, he didn’t know what to do… He didn’t care to go on… Not when his love was gone.

Did she take her own life? Was it his fault? Or did someone kill her? But who out there would want to hurt his sweet, Hermione? 

Suddenly, the front door to his dirty apartment blasted open. In the doorway stood Ron Weasley, his hand gripping his wand tightly. 

“I finally found you,” Ron said, stepping in.

“What? No Aurors?” Blaise said, drawing his wand. 

“And have them take you in?” Ron shook his head. “Harry is dead because of you… Hermione killed herself because of you.” 

“So, what you’ve come to kill me, then?” Blaise took a step forward.

“I came to seek justice,” Ron retorted.

“No, you came for revenge,” Blaise said, grinning. He moved quickly, slashing his wand through the air.

Ron dove, missing the curse by inches. “ _Avada kedavra_!” he shouted, but Blaise rolled out of the way.

“ _Avada kedavra_!” Blaise cursed, rushing towards Ron, who dodged the spell again. “ _Sectumsempra_ ,” he shouted, grinning as this curse struck its target.

Ron felt the spell slice his chest and knew he only had seconds before he started to bleed out. Using the look of triumph on Blaise’s face as his opening, he quickly said, “ _Avada kedavra_.” He watched as the look of triumph quickly turned to shock as it hit Blaise and he fell to the floor, lifeless.

Ron felt his strength leave him, and he collapsed onto the floor. Grabbing his wand, he tried to lift it to cast a Patronus, but couldn’t find the strength in him. Lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, he took his last breath, knowing that he’d be reunited with both Harry and Hermione in death.


End file.
